Aleister Kidd II
Aleister Kidd II Ship: A.S. Vaskania Title: Captain (technically Admiral) Age: Unknown Race: Human. Probably. Homeworld: Erebus Hometown: La Rochelle, France Date of Birth: 12/21 Personality Aleister displays most all of the symptoms you’d see in a psychopath including unusually high intelligence. As any good psychopath, Aleister has a knack for violence with a strong love of gore and blood. Where he is not a sadist, he will gladly mutilate a corpse and tries to come up with creative ways to do so. Lacking proper human emotion (especially guilt), Aleister will kill just about anyone or anything that gets in his way. He prefers close combat (despite his size he is extremely deadly) and likes to leave his battles covered in blood, no matter from himself or the enemies. Aleister is capable of being extroverted and charismatic and actually has quite a good sense of humor. He is often cracking jokes and telling stories. He does, however, lack any proper compassion or need to become close to people but for a short time even when people go out of their way to reach him. He has no interest in real friends or relationships to speak of and often is a victim of his own self-sabotaging when it comes to attempting to form them. He is very cold in nature and his disdain for human interaction often comes out as what seems just like social awkwardness or shyness. Due this his lack of fear and strong tolerance for pain, Aleister can be very protective of the few companions he has in battle and will often take hits for them. Aleister is very arrogant and pushy, but despite his position as a great and powerful captain he can seem a bit eager to follow another’s lead. He is a confusing individual, often acting on impulse and never doing what most expect him to do. He seems to struggle within. Aleister’s bad temper and promiscuity will often get him in trouble, but his quick wit and acute ability to strategize and manipulate people and situations often gets him out. He likes to toy with the minds and emotions of people and finds great joy in humiliating, tricking them into hurting him or others, or intimidating people. Unlike a true sadist, however, he does not get pleasure out of the physical torture of people but is fascinated by it. Rather secretly, Aleister is a complete masochist both physically and emotionally. Degradation and humiliation will harm his self-image but he seems to draw great satisfaction from being defeated or having control taken from him and often pursues those that misuse him. Notable Psychological Abnormalities Having been mistreated and essentially conditioned to murder, Aleister displays many psychological abnormalities. None of these traits are actually biological so to speak, but aquried through various abuses, making him a twisted cluster of nerves. Many of these traits were acquired as coping mechanisms, and in an incredible feat he is actually solely suppressing all his emotions causing his abnormalities. Other than his symptoms of psychopathy he has a long list of abnormal behavior. 'Insomnia' Aleister does not sleep well when he is alone. He keeps himself up at night to avoid dreaming and it due to this lack of sleep that he will often appear sickly. 'Embitterment' While only displaying shallow emotions, its clear Aleister has a strong amount of bitterness towards the world and refuses to see human nature (including his own) as anything but selfish and disturbing. Perfectionism Aleister is a perfectionist to some degree. He believes there is a state of complete flawlessness and that completely purging himself of all emotion is such perfection. 'Partial Psychosis' *Hallucinations : Aleister is known to hallucinate, but most commonly his hallucinations are of arachnids relatable to the Filistatidae family of spiders. Where as he doesn't out right proclaim he hallucinates, his eyes will somtimes dart about a room and he will often ask others "is that spider really there?" ''There is no known cause for his hallucinating, however it seems to correspond with high levels of stress. *Delusions : Aleister has a few delusions that vary in severity or distortion. He often equates himself to the second Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War , and believes it is his goal and purpose to spread chaos throughout the lives of men. He embraces his mistakes and cruelty as accomplishments of this position. He believes his former captain Atlas was actually a God in flesh, and far too literally he has followed the man’s words. He believes he has no heart or feelings and is actually heavily suppressing and denying them. His most severe delusion is noted to be the one of which he fully believes Wilhelmina Kurucz is a demon spawned from the malice the world has accumulated in response to his own existance. *Catatonia In moments where it would be normal for Aleister to feel severe grief he goes into states of catatonia. The severity of supposed grief dictates how deeply into catatonia he will slip. He can go from anywhere to non-responsive to almost completely comatose. Biography Not much is known about Aleister Kidd II’s origins other than he was named after the late captain proceeding his own, and although they never met, he’d heard he was a great man. Aleister heavily guards his past, especially that revolving around his late captain’s untimely demise. Aleister is the Captain of the Mal De Ojo Pirate crew. The massive crew includes 9 total fleets, Aleister’s fleet being the King Fleet and the 8 his first mate and he command over known as the 8 Iron Queens. He is petite and often confused as a woman much to his dismay or favor. He uses the symbol of the black ram and has an obsession with the color red. He is currently ‘infatuated’ with Alexander Maxwell Giauzar III. He likes coconuts, women, gambling, excessive drug use, and visceral oddities. Aleister is currently a part of the ''Oculi Bellum Treaty. This treaty put him in alliance with the Neo Dulcimer , and it's exact conditions are widely unknown. Category:Characters